Gangsta's Paradise
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: WHO WANTS A SEQUEL TO 'Fangirl Alert? In one lifetime, is it possible to get Chiro out of the shower AND steal some pistachios off Gibson? These people think so. The Monkey Team forgot one very important thing... It's that FANGIRLS have FATHERS...
1. OverRoasted Pistachios

**A/N: Okay, a tough end of term and a long weekend later, I RETURN TO FANFICTION WITH A SEQUEL! Sequel! I love that word!**

**In one lifetime, is it possible to get Chiro out of the shower _and_ steal some pistachios off Gibson? These people think so. The Monkey Team have forgotten one very important thing. It's that fangirls have fathers... And not all of them are wholly sane...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, but almost everything else is mine. Sort of, anyway...**

Over-Roasted Pistachios

This was the day that Alan Carter lost his marbles. Well, at least his right-hand men thought he did.

"So what I'm saying is, when was the last time we did something nice for the kids?"

Alan's mates didn't bother answering. They'd been around him long enough to learn not to. The boss hated to be interrupted in the middle of a monologue.

But this one was just plain _weird_.

It's just not right. It ain't _normal_. It's not normal for Alan Carter, not the most successful gangster in the universe, but notorious in Shuggazoom nonetheless, specialising in smuggling of all sorts and 'taking care of people' (although on a planet like Shuggazoom you didn't need to do that often), to be talking about kidnapping the Monkey Team, not for ransom, not for a personal challenge, but for a bunch of squealing girls.

And no, Alan Carter didn't take care of people the way a real estate agent did.

"You all got daughters and nieces, did you ever do anything more than buying them cotton candy?" Alan put his hands behind his head, tipping his hat down lower on his face. He was preparing to leave. "I know there's no solid reward at the end, no cash. But I'm bored, guys. Shuggazoom ain't the best place for guns to be needed. A few families get some animals smuggled in, but there ain't nothing else to do after that. So are you in this or not?"

The two men sitting at the table with him wouldn't say no. Saying no was a sign of disloyalty, and wanting a gun shoved up your neck. Although this idea was crazy beyond imagination, Joe and Derph would never say no.

Carter puffed the last of his cigarette, stood up and grabbed a pistachio from the plate in the centre of the table. "Oh, and get some more pistachios. These ones are different to the usual. Sort of, drier."

--------------------

"Is my life to be the continuous eating of over-roasted pistachios?" Mr Hal Gibson said mournfully as he gazed at the salted pistachio in his fingers. He shelled the nut and popped it into his mouth, sucking off the salt before chewing the over-roasted morsel. The state of Shuggazoom's pistachios were deteriorating worldwide at the moment. It was getting harder and harder to willingly eat them.

"Gibson, you're eating all the pistachios. The bag's nearly empty." Sprx said as he passed the blue monkey sitting in his spherical chair.

"That is rather obvious, Sprx."

"_Well,_ aren't you going to give me any?" Sprx asked, rolling his eyes.

Gibson hugged the plastic bag to his chest. "My pistachios." he proclaimed.

Sprx rolled his eyes again. "You are unbelievable."

**Right, really short, I know, as well as the fact that my writing skills have deteriorated a bit from disuse, but I have about two weeks to perfect it. Farewell, readers, or lack thereof. I shall return with the next chapter in due time!**


	2. Chocolate Cake and Cherries

**A/N: I'm doing my best to get back into the same writing style I was in for 'Fangirl Alert'. But it's pretty difficult.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG. I don't even own the box of over-roasted pistachios on our kitchen table.**

**Oh, did I mention that pistachios are going to feature heavily in this fic?**

Chocolate Cake and Cherries

Shuggazoomian cafes are almost always busy, and almost always efficient. Their ordering and paying counters were large, their patron arrangements as efficient as they could be made to be. Along one wall or two there was a long, thin table, where lone customers sat and ate off plastic trays of food they'd collected at the self-serving buffet. Quick and simple meals. Elsewhere were small, round metal tables, at which sat families and groups of friends with coffee and donuts. The longer you spent there the more you spent, in the wallet sense. Furthest from the door was an area filled with elaborately set tables, covered in pastel tablecloths. People would pay a lot for a quiet meal in this city.

Antauri walked up to the counter and leaned on the plastic. "I'd like two jam donuts please." he spoke with his translator on. The whole Monkey Team had been out in the city, when, quite suspiciously, both Chiro and Otto had been gripped with a simultaneous craving for jam donuts. And _he_ had to go and buy them.

The person serving was quite young. His attention span was short, but he was entranced by the black robot monkey. "Uh- Right. But we're a bit low in the donuts... It's a fifteen minute wait."

"That's fine." But it was a bit uncomfortable. The cafe was extremely crowded and busy and Antauri was often jostled around.

"Hey, over here!"

Antauri turned around. The voice seemed to be directed at him. There was a girl at the side table, waving at him to come over. Her foot was on top of the seat next to her on the left, keeping everyone on the other side of the space from _whooshing _over. Another feature of efficiency. Every time someone eating at the side table finished, the tray was disposed of and as he left his seat everyone to his left would shift over one space, with the sliding chairs and specially made shifting table. A lot of those tables made customers nervous. The table top was forever warping and shifting.

Antauri looked around him before coming over. He hated to cheat people, as there was a sign above the table that said "Eating Patrons Only', but the cafe was getting busier as the lunch hour hit.

The black monkey sat down on the chair. "Thank you."

The girl smiled. "No problem."

With fifteen minutes to burn, Antauri examined the girl next to him for a bit. She was quite tall, with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and pouty lips. Possibly in her late teenage years. Her boots drummed rhythmically against the underneath of her seat, which made her long coat swirl around in crazy directions. She was eating a slice of chocolate cake with glace cherries on top with a fork.

The girl caught Antauri staring, and smiled. "My name's Lilienne. You're Antauri, aren't you?"

Antauri nodded. "Thank you again for taking this seat for me."

"You're welcome! Do it all the time for people that look like they need it."

The black monkey looked out at the counter again. "Is this cafe always this busy?"

Lilienne nodded quickly. "Yup. I should know, my mother works here. I'm planning to get a job here too."

Antauri smiled politely. "That's nice to hear."

Lilienne forked another piece of cake into her mouth. "I'm gonna miss being young though. Asking parents for money, going along the street with your friends..." She looked at Antauri and grinned. "And I remember when I was little, that every time the Monkey Team came out into the city I would cheer at the top of my lungs. Good times."

Antauri nodded slightly as a short period of silence descended over the pair. His donuts still hadn't come yet.

Lilienne ate the rest of her chocolate cake. She reached under her seat and took her bag. "Well, I gotta go. The life of a girl calls." She turned her head to look at the queue blocking the door and winced. "That line's gonna be hell to get through though."

"I hope you make it out. Thank you once again."

Lilienne cringed slightly. "Well, I'm a big fan of yours, Antauri. Can I do something outrageous before I go?" She didn't wait for an answer. Lilienne pulled apart the buttons from the holes on her coat, holding it wide.

Antauri's eyes widened as he saw her tight, black t-shirt. It bore two slogans, 'Antauri for President' and 'All You Need is Love'.

His face was printed on it.

Lilienne bit her lip. "I'm a fangirl." With that she leaned forward across the seat, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him.

Antauri tried to scream, but to scream would be to use up precious air, and air was something that was cut off at the moment. Antauri's mouth was filled with the intoxicating scent of dark chocolate and cherries, thick and heavy. There was nothing but that smell of the chocolate and of sweet glace cherries.

Lilienne pulled away and stared Antauri in the eye. "Compliments of the Fangirl Order." And then she stood up, pressing a button on the underside of the table. The disposal unit for the tray opened on the surface of the table, the tray disappeared, the table folded and Antauri's seat whooshed to the right. Lilienne headed for the queue, and then she disappeared in among the human bodies.

Antauri sat there, his mouth open and gasping for air. The Fangirl Order...? That could only mean one thing...

"Sir, your donuts are ready."

**It's every Antauri fangirl's dream to kiss Antauri, isn't it? XD**


	3. Mangoes and Cream

**A/N: Uh, I forgot to say last time, for anyone that's reading this story right now, if you haven't read another of my stories, 'Fangirl Alert', I suggest you go on over there sometime. This is the sequel to that, so some aspects can get a little confusing. This chapter especially.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, never have, never will, never will stop wanting to.**

Mangoes and Cream

Shamed, and forgotten. In the tunnels, in the darkness. Beneath the city of human souls, beneath _life_. _Under_ the Fangirl Underground.

Cherry had been forgotten. Her life had been ruined with the falling torch, and had then wasted away ever since.

The day was still fresh in her mind. Only three months ago, the entire Fangirl Order had beat a hasty retreat from their Fangirl Cave, as the Monkey Team had stormed their hideout. They'd gone to the adjoining fanclub, next to theirs under the city.

Do you ever wonder what it's like to have the ancient hiding place of the Skeletal Circle right nextdoor?

The majority of the Fangirl Order thought the Skeletal Circle was sick, twisted in every way. The few Alchemist fangirls carried around pictures of the Alchemist to ward off vibes from the Skeletal Circle, so fixed a ritual it was. It was just so wrong, just _wrong,_ to love someone that was so notorious. Their young minds reeled in horror every time they thought of it.

I mean, who'd want to be a Skeleton King fangirl?

You can't scream, he wouldn't hear, he's in _outer space_. You can't mob him in the street, also for the reason that he was floating in space in a big ship, not to mention the fact that he was Public Enemy Number One.

But in the Skeletal Circle chambers, hid Cherry today.

A massive rush of people along the stone tunnels, a shoulder bumping against the tall metal torch holders that still lined the ancient corridors to that day. The falling stick of metal, shaken from its standing place and dipping across their path, the sudden and horrific flash of flame in front of her eyes.

And the burning sensation of her skin and flesh.

Chiro clones were weak. And that flame hurt. That really really hurt. But Cherry survived. She had learnt to be strong. Life had taught her.

Chira and Chiru were still faithful to her, bringing her food and luxuries from above. But _they_ still had their freedom.

Her rule over the Fangirl Order had ended. No one would re-accept her, even though the botched plan was the fault of a young junior with ambitions too big for her understanding. As she thought about it now, Cherry reckoned it was a pretty pathetic thing to do with your life.

The subtle beauty of Cherry's face was lost. Her eyes, her clear, soft, blue eyes, just like Chiro's... They still blinked, they still saw. But they didn't belong to a face anymore. Cherry had fashioned a full face mask for herself, and had taken to living underneath the city and started calling herself the Phantom of the Caves.

When one looked at her face, they saw a face that was a soft orange on the left and a creamy white on the right, a perfect line separating the two colours on the magnificently-made mask.

The face spoke. "Chiru, these pistachios... They're odd in taste and texture. What has been going on up there?"

Chiru spoke briskly. "It's been going on for a while, madam. The quality of pistachios has been declining steadily for the last month. People are still eating them, but they just taste horrible. They're over-roasted."

Cherry nodded. "I've been noticing that. Those blasted workers in the city. Can't roast a pistachio for their life. First the prices go up insanely, then the quality declines. What is wrong with the world?" Cherry turned to Chira. "What was it you were planning to tell me?"

Chira was nearly in tears. "It's the mangoes, ma'am. I thought it was going to be a nice surprise, but now it's just disappointment. We've been walking around the city. The mango trees in almost everyone's backyard were flowering early this year, just before Winter. I was going to surprise you with some early mangoes, especially after how badly they gave fruit last year." Chira gulped. "But after the cold, the leaves are browning, the flowers withering on the branches... It horrible! Horrible! The trees are having to flower all over again, and not so well after the first bout. All over the city! It's an _epidemic!_" Chira cried woefully. "All that's left are tubs of mango and cream ice-cream!" she hissed.

Cherry nodded again, but this time there were tears in her eyes. "It's a shame. But thank you, Chira. A false hope was crushed after seconds, not after months. Thank you." Cherry leaned her head back against the stone wall and closed her eyes. "Oh, how this world is dying. If there's one thing I miss the most from the city above, it's Shuggazoom's summer mangoes. It's been ages since I've peeled one with a knife and sucked the flesh off the seed. And I've eaten the green ones too, slices of mago not yet ripe dipped in salt and bitten, crisp between the teeth." she said wistfully. Her henchwomen stood in silence respectfully.

Suddenly Cherry sat up with her eyes open wide in alertness. Her ears had been accustomed to the slightest of sounds in the city underground. This sound was easy to hear, carried through the many tunnels and landing on everyone's ears.

It was a yell. A struggling yell, laced with anger and desperation. Something crashed, like a chair against the floor.

Cherry stood up abruptly. "What on Shuggazoom-!"

**Haha! Cherry returns with a minor role! And ever since I watched **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, I've been obssessed with it. So if there are references, sorry. I just love it so much!**

**That _Phantom_ crack was intended to be funny.**

**I like mangoes. Mock me if you dare. Cherry's and Chira's descriptions of the mangoes are true, most of it. Our mango trees in the yard did fruit badly last year, and they did flower early. And they have had to flower again after the cold of winter. I've seen other trees in the same situation. It's freaky. Pray for the mangoes!**

**More chapters will come soon. Thank god for school holidays!**


	4. Apples and Citrus

**A/N: I'm so bored now... But my brother's hogging the computer a lot, so I spend a lot of time trying to get him off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG. Jeez, I've run out of ways to say the disclaimer. Argh!**

Apples and Citrus

"You just missed them."

Antauri's head screamed. He'd run out of the cafe in a panic, nearly forgetting the donuts, only to find the Monkey Team nowhere outside. And so, the black monkey put his jetpack on its highest setting and careened through the sky back to the Super Robot. And there, he sees that only Nova and Chiro were in there. All this after being furiously kissed by a psycho teenager too...!

Not. A. Good. Day.

"Gibson's still walking around somewhere." Chiro explained. "Sprx and Otto are at the arcade."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

Chiro ground his teeth and pointed at his head. "Otto chucked a water balloon at me. Only he didn't fill it with water. It was warm custard. I'm here to take a shower."

Antauri raised an eyebrow. That didn't look pretty. But he was too frantic to worry about the state of Chiro's hair right now. "Alright, you go and take a shower. I have to talk to Nova for a while."

Chiro's face lit up with curiosity. "What about?"

Antauri stammered silently for a bit. "Nothing you need to hear just yet."

------------

_Blast!_ Chiro cringed as the bar of purple soap came into contact with the tile floor, sending a small smacking noise reverbrating around the cubicle.

_There goes that record,_ Chiro thought sadly. That bar of soap had withstood six days before Chiro had dropped it. The longest ever! That was a very lucky soap. Chiro hadn't put a plug on his clumsiness when dealing with soap for so long...in well...for all time.

The teen boy sighed and bent down to retrieve the soap bar. He eyed it suspiciously. _You may have eluded my fingers this one time, but just you wait! I shall conquer you and your evil slippery kind one day! Just you wait, you little devil of soapiness!_

As Chiro took the soap in his hand and looked back up, he noticed something odd with the glass cubicle wall.

_There's a handprint on the glass, _he thought stupidly. _Now why would there be a handprint on the glass...?_

------------

Sprx and Otto walked, as they always did, to the video game arcade.

"Hey Sprx, challenge you to a pinball tournament." Otto said in a sing-song voice, skipping along backwards.

"What theme?"

The green monkey glanced over his shoulder as they neared the arcade. "There's Indiana Jones."

Sprx tilted his head. "Never heard of _that_ before."

Otto shrugged, still walking backwards. "I think it's an movie trilogy. Forgot what planet it came from."

"You're on then. I'm going to screw your score like it's never been screwed before!"

Otto stepped back and took a grand bow. "Then let it be war of the tilt!" The green monkey ran, still backwards, eager to begin the game.

He tripped. But not because of clumsiness or carelessness.

Sprx's eyebrows crept together in a small frown. "What the-"

A giggle escaped from a mouth in answer.

------------

Emma swung the duffel bag's strap to her shoulder and started walking out of the small lane and onto the street. The video game arvade was soon out of sight behind them. Her companion, Marion, ran to catch up with her.

"Talk softly." Emma hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Marion nodded, putting a stop on her capitalised sentences. But she couldn't resist talking about the subject. "Which one did you get?"

Emma glanced quickly down at her bag. "I think it was Sprx."

"Sprx? That means I got Otto." Marion looked around her, shifting her own duffel bag on its position against her back. "Do you _really _think we should be doing this?"

Emma shrugged absently. "It's what Joe told us to do."

Marion frowned. "So... Your twenty-eight year old brother's a gangster?" Emma had only just told her of her brother's occupation recently.

"Not really a gangster. He smuggles mostly. He's never killed anyone. Just works for Alan Carter, that's all."

"What do you think they're planning?" Marion whispered to her friend.

"Joe didn't tell me much. He just told me that if I wanted to give my friends a really nice surprise, I'd do this." Emma gestured at the duffel bag at her side. The girl smiled. "If this whole thing turns out okay, I swear to stop stealing Joe's dumbells."

"Race you?"

Emma and Marion ran.

------------

"Holy Shuggazoom!" Chiro scrabbled wildly against tile and glass, but his fingers grasped nothing for long.

How in the world had someone managed to break into the Super Robot? Better yet, how could they have gotten into Chiro's _bathroom?!_

"This is just so wrong!" Chiro wailed. He was being dragged out of the cubicle by two pairs of hands. The boy was suddenly struck with a horrifying thought.

Chiro lunged at his t-shirt, lying near the door of the shower cubicle. He pulled it on quickly. "This is so wrong!" he said again, managing to grab his underwear and putting it on before wrapping a towel around his waist. But it was too late to worry about his jeans. The men had a gun. Bullets don't look attractive right about now.

Chiro was pushed at gunpoint towards an extra-large golf bag. _How original,_ he thought sarcastically as it was zipped up, with him inside.

As he felt himself being carried out of the bathroom and into the Super Robot's main room, Chiro tried to yell for Antauri and Nova.

He heard no answer, of sound or of movement.

And so Chiro was taken out of the Super Robot, wearing a complete lack of proper pants, and with the fragrance of apple and citrus shampoo still strong in his hair.

**Okay, that one was really bad. But the fangirls strike back! I'm naming them and giving their lives detail, because, well, there's a smaller group in this story. Eleven in total. Still, this chapter wasn't very good.**

**But being kidnapped in the middle of a shower, you gotta admit that's never happened to Chiro before.**


	5. What's with the Bananas?

**A/N: I'm still here. Weird...**

**Things might get a little confusing throughout this story. I switch points of view a lot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SRMTHFG, I wouldn't be desperately hoping that someone in my immediate family wins the lottery like I am now, would I?**

What's with the Bananas?

Otto moaned at Sprx. Sprx moaned back. It was boring in that concrete room. At least it was somewhat interesting when they were being kidnapped. Legs tied together, tails tied to their legs, and arms tied together behind the backs of the wooden chairs. It was uneventful after they'd been tied up.

Otto turned his head. "Did you see who it was that took us here?"

"Girls. Two girls."

"What would two girls want with us?"

Sprx's eye's narrowed. "What do _most_ girls want with us?"

"You don't think..."

"I do." Sprx said darkly.

"Are we going to die?"

"Yup."

Otto mused silently for a while after Sprx said that. "My head hurts." he said absently.

"That girl gave you a big bop on the head. I came to earlier than you did. I can't seem to use my magnets. I don't think we can bust outta here that easily."

"So we wait? That's it?"

The red monkey nodded. "We wait."

------------

Chiro was not very happy about being kidnapped.

One, the golf bag, though large, was not large enough to comfortably contain a thirteen year old boy inside. Two, Chiro didn't like getting poked with guns by a pair of men. And three, well, who actually _likes_ getting kidnapped and shoved onto the back seat of a car inside a golf bag?

The car came to a stop. Where in the city exactly, Chiro wasn't sure. He heard the car doors opening, and then his golf bag was lifted up. Stairs. Chiro felt the regular movement of going down stairs. But down to where?

At long last the bag was unzipped and Chiro looked up to see a ceiling covered in spiderwebs. An orange light from a single lightbulb shone onto everything.

Chiro's arm was grabbed roughly and tied with nylon cord to his other arm. After that he was blindfolded. Chiro was pushed down onto a chair, and his legs were tied to the chair's. His torso was covered in cord, securing his abdomen to the chair. "What if my towel slips?" Chiro asked suddenly.

"Then it'll be very uncomfortable, won't it?" a voice answered back, a sadistic laugh behind the words.

"Great. Just wonderful." Chiro said.

"Cut down on the backchat, kid. You wouldn't want to be rude to your visitors now, would you?"

Chiro's head jerked. "What visitors?"

------------

Joe Bedford ran a hand through his dark hair and walked down the echoing corridor until he came to yet another small room. He eased open the door and beckoned to two of the people inside. The rest looked enviously at the pair of girls walking out the door.

Another pair of girls ran down the tunnel to Joe, one of them clutching a mobile phone in one hand.

"Hi Joe. You called?"

"Er, hi Emma." Joe said anxiously to his kid sister. "You guys ready?"

"Otto and Sprx are in." Emma said briskly.

Joe's face was blank. "I've got absolutely no idea who you're referring to, Em."

Emma rolled her eyes. "My poor, pathetic brother. Seriously, you just have no _life! _Otto... Sprx... The robot monkey saviours of the plantet...?"

Nothing made sense to the man except for the last one, but even that sounded a little odd to him. Sure, he'd seen the monkeys on the news every now and then, but other than that, well, let's just say that Joe wasn't as obssessed as his little sister.

"We have to grab Bethany." one of the other girls said determinedly to Joe. "We have to. None of us are supposed to start without her there. She's the one that started this whole gig."

Joe Bedford shruged. "Okay girls, get yourselves ready." Joe commanded. "And follow me."

------------

The first thing Chiro heard was, "OH MY GOD, IS HE WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR?!"

Upon hearing this high-pitched female voice, Chiro yelled hideously and fell backwards, sending the chair toppling to the floor. As Chiro was still tied to the chair, his spine copped the nasty after-affects.

"YEAH, HE'S GOT UNDIES."

"AW MAN!"

Chiro screamed again. _Fangirls!_ Okay, the situation was not very favourable. Chiro had been kidnapped. He didn't think anyone knew where he was. He was surrounded by psychotic girls. And he was wearing a towel.

Oh dear. That wasn't very good.

Chiro's blindfold had been pulled off by one of the girls. Chiro looked up shakily. There were five fangirls in all. "I feel like hurling..." he moaned.

The fangirls went crazy. Chiro was put through what seemed like an eternity of endless screaming. The girls grabbed and pulled his hair, which caused him to remember that he still hadn't washed the shampoo out of it yet. That would probably spur the fangirls on even more.

It was times like these that made Chiro feel grateful that he at least had a t-shirt and undies on. Females would go insane for a shirtless Chiro.

"OHMYGAWD, THIS IS SO DANG COOL! THANK YOU BETH! ALL HAIL BETHANY!"

"OH, JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN!"

"WE HAVEN'T PULLED A STUNT LIKE THIS SINCE WE MOBBED HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

This caught Chiro's attention pretty quickly. "_You _were the ones that nearly killed Jinmay?! Holy Shuggazoom, I'm either going to die or I'm going to Monkey Fu you all into the next millennium!"

A girl, whom the others referred to as Bethany, put a finger to her chin in the pretence of thinking. "HM, I PERSONALLY THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A GRUESOME FANGIRL-INDUCED DEATH."

This would have been the perfect time for Chiro to faint.

And he did.

------------

Bethany laughed. "Why do they always faint?" she giggled to her friends.

At this point all of the girls in the room started a huge bout of laughing. They hugged each other and jumped around the room. Having Chiro kidnapped and brought to them was the best day of their lives so far.

Emma spoke up above the others. "Hey guys! Carola, Jessin, stop kissing Chiro and hugging his neck and listen! Marion and I," the girl said proudly. "are pleasured to serve Otto and Sprx as a side dish!"

All of the girls screamed and ran out of the room. One of them came back, set Chiro's chair upright, and left his face covered in lip-gloss.

------------

Cherry stepped back from the ajar door and into the shadows. The conversation she had just heard, with her ear pressed up against the other side of the door, was a goldmine of information. "Hmm." the former High Fangirl said to herself. "This is an interesting occurrence."

She had passed another room before locating the source of the yell. Five other fangirls were inside. Chira and Chiro had identified them. All from the Chiro Fangirl House. And now Cherry had gotten additional information. Bethany was the leader. These were the rogue Chiro fangirls that had attacked Jinmay. And Sprx and Otto were being held somewhere else under the city.

Cherry walked silently back down the hall to where she had told Chira and Chiru to wait. When the two Chiro clones saw Cherry, she had an odd look in her eyes that made them slightly nervous.

"Girls, I think it's time for an elaborate plan of revenge."

-------------

Sprx stared incredulously at the plate set in front of him. A similar plate was in front of Otto.

"I'm telling you that** I don't like bananas!**" Sprx yelled at the top of his lungs.

The man in the room with them laughed loudly. "Just teasing." He picked up a banana from Sprx's plate and peeled it. "Just teasing." he said again, taking a bite of the banana.

Sprx hung his head and groaned for a long time. "I swear, I'm gonna go bananas in this place."

**That last bit was corny, wasn't it?**


	6. The Purchase of the Pistachios

**A/N: I'm spending a lot of time on the computer... Ah well, FANFIC TILL YOU DROP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not legally own SRMTHFG. Yeah... That's it really...**

The Purchase of the Pistachios

Nova took a sharp breath. "Are you sure?" she hissed at the black monkey.

Antauri nodded shakily. "She was a fangirl. Without a doubt."

"Then what are we still standing here for? Let's move!" The alert was up.

Antauri looked behind him quickly. "Chiro?"

"He'll be fine here." Nova dragged at Antauri's arm. "We have to get Sprx and Otto. Gibson too."

They left, the sound of their feet banging against the metal floor eventually fading.

------------

Oddly enough, Antauri found Gibson on his way to one of Shuggazoom's supermarkets.

Antauri hurried up to the blue monkey, opening a communication channel to Nova on the way. "Nova, I've found Gibson. Any luck with the other two?"

"Hey, that's great." Nova's faint voice replied. "I haven't found the others yet. I'll keep you up to date."

"Alright Nova." Antauri's antennae collapsed to their normal position, and he turned to Gibson. "Gibson-"

"Oh Antauri, have you got any money?" Gibson asked hurriedly. "I was just about to go into the shop when I realised I didn't have any money with me."

Antauri was taken aback. "Money? What were you planning to buy?"

Gibson had grabbed Antauri's wrist and was dragging him to the automatic doors. "We've run out of pistachios." he said simply.

"But Gibson, we're-"

"Oh come on Antauri." Gibson protested. "It won't take a long while."

Antauri sighed, and a little reluctlantly, walked into the supermarket. "Well, we can use Chiro's credits."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Now let's go!"

"Nova?" Antauri said into his communnicator again. "We might be a while to the meeting place and back to the Super Robot. Gibson insists on some business at the supermarket before we go."

"Fine." Nova said. "Just hurry it up a little, okay? Still no luck with the others. I'm going now."

Antauri closed the line and followed Gibson along the aisles.

"You know, the pistachios taste quite odd these days." Gibson said absently, picking up a bag from the shelf. "Do you think I should switch to peanuts? Or perhaps cashews... Or maybe not..."

Antauri was a little shocked. He'd had no idea that Gibson was addicted to this level. Pistachios were a pet love of his, but this was a lot stranger than usual...

"Well come on then, you'd better not stand there with your mouth open. Let's go!"

Antauri once again had to walk fast to catch up with Gibson as they went to the cash register queues. _This is just pointless to talk to Gibson about this sort of thing... _Antauri thought vaguely as he stood in the line.

_Why am I even thinking about pistachios anyway???_

-------------

Nova had been running around Shuggazoom City for ages now, and was starting to get a little puffed. Nova had been charged with the task of finding Sprx and Otto. She'd decided that going by jetpack wouldn't be thorough enough. And with no sign of them at the arcade, and nothing but vague, fuzzy sounds when she tried the communication system, Nova was starting to get a little more worried.

The sun was getting closer and closer to the horizon. It had been a long time since she had left the Robot...

Nova hissed through her teeth in frustration. Where _were_ those stupid boys? This really wasn't good for her. The stress wasn't healthy. If those two monkeys were stil alive, she'd be sure to give them a good thrashing...

Nova skidded to a stop on the concrete path. It was a horrid thought, but it made sense. Maybe the fangirls had gotten Sprx and Otto. If they'd been taken, then the fruitless searching she'd already done was pointless. Nova should go and find Antauri straight away. And she was awfully tired...

_No way!_ Nova shook her head suddenly. They'd just been careless. And she would yell at them for a while, but at least they'd still be safe. _Oh please oh please just let them be careless..._

------------

Gibson had paid the boy at the checkout and was already opening the bag of pistachios. Antauri followed a little behind, desperate now to get the both of them to meet up with Nova. They'd wasted too much time.

As soon as the sliding doors closed behind the two robot monkeys, the young employee that had just served them turned his back to the cash register and took out his mobile phone, dialling quickly. His eyes were lowered.

"The pistachios are in the bag." he said. "Move!"

Outside the supermarket a mobile phone in a girl's pocket rang.

The second girl bent her knees and prepared to tackle the monkeys as they left the shop. Gibson appeared in her line of vision, then Antauri. She pushed off with her shoes and went forward.

They were down. The other girl came forward with two backpacks. No time for ceremonial care now. They went in and the bags were zipped.

The tackling girl stood up, brushing her knees. She was extremely tall, perfect for this sort of thing. Good with knots too. A gangster's life for her, just _perhaps_.

"Nice." her companion said softly, picking up one of the backpacks, now heavy. She bent back down and picked up the bag of pistachios, leaving the ones that had tipped out onto the ground where they were. She popped one into her mouth. "Saves me the trouble of shoplifting them myself." she remarked to her friend absently. "Taste terrible though."

------------

Twenty more minutes of running and glancing around the streets did not help ease Nova's nerves. This was it. She'd have to go and join up with Antauri and Gibson. More searching just might tear her apart.

Nova ordered her legs to endure until she'd reached the agreed meeting place with Antauri. It was risky, but safety in numbers outdoors outweighed separated parties in relative security.

The exhausted yellow monkey stood in the square and looked around her wildly. This didn't look good...

_Where the heck _is_ everybody?_

**Muahahahaha...**


	7. The Taste of Defeat

**A/N: Wow, half the school holidays are over already. Argh!**

**Disclaimer: SRMTHFG is not my legal property, just my obsession.**

The Taste of Defeat

"Ow..." Gibson moaned. "Honestly, I had this odd hallucination that there were two guns pointed at me, Antauri. Antauri?" The blue monkey looked around quickly. "Oh dear... This can't be good..."

Understatement of the year, right there. Since when has being tied to a chair with your friend unconscious and drooling onto the floor next to you _ever _struck you as a good thing?

To add to the enormity of things, at that precise moment, Gibson could hear a scream. Several more screams followed. Then the sound of rubber-soled joggers pounding against a stone floor. There's no sound quite like it in the world. And it sent shivers going up Gibson's tail.

The door to the chamber of their imprisonment opened. Gibson tensed. He'd heard those screams somewhere before, and he could tell that they were near him. A tall man in a suit appeared, his hand grasping a bulge in his pocket. Gibson's shoulders went back down, but only a little. And from behind the man, erupted ten crazy fangirls.

Gibson chose this moment to scream very, very loudly, which was enough to jolt Antauri from his unconscious state, and then the black monkey proceeded to join his comrade in his delirious screaming.

There was a lot of screaming in that room after that.

------------

Cherry drummed her fingers against the wall, sending echoes going down the hallways. Coming up with an 'elaborate plan of revenge' was escaping her at the moment. Revenge, there was certainly. The plan: a little shady, but there. Describing the plan as _elaborate_... Well, you can't really do that right now.

The girl sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I'll just burn the place down... Wait. The place is underground. Damn and blast!"

Hang on... _Blast..._ Hmm. She could be onto something there. Cherry ground her jaw, wondering where in the city she could get ten kilos of plastic explosive from...

------------

Derph was a big and scary man. Story of his life. Oh, he had two guns on his person at this minute, but bullets can only be useful for a few things. With ten kids in an enclosed space, having a gun wasn't the best idea.

He had thought that his boss' plan was absolute madness, but Derph could get used to this sort of thing. Karen looked very happy, spending some quality time with her friends. It'd save him having to buy his niece a more expensive Christmas present. And working with children wasn't so bad. Plus, it'd be a while until watching monkeys scream at you could get boring. Good way to kill time in this city.

Derph felt like a collector. Four monkeys in the bag, plus a boy. That kid was the main attraction to these girls. One more to go til the set was complete.

Derph's phone rang right then. Alan Carter was on the other end. They talked quickly, and Derph turned to go. "Okay girls, I'll leave you here to do what you guys do."

Karen turned her attention from giving Gibson a nasty headlock bruise. "Kay, see ya Uncle Derph!" And then the man left the two monkeys to their fate.

Gibson choked horribly. It was clear that he didn't like these girls at all. Antauri didn't either. He was being told endless jokes by a girl called Tatti, and in the corner was another child, Elena, monologuing about how she was to take over the world by brainwashing the Monkey Team. Both were obsessed with Antauri, after Chiro of course.

"...today, the world, tomorrow the universe!"

No doubt now that these girls were insane.

Antauri noticed that there were two girls that were clearly enjoying themselves more than the others, stopping to talk to their friends a little...proudly. One was a lot taller than the others in the room. Antauri remembered seeing someone like her in front of the supermarket. The other girl looked familiar as well.

"YASMIN JUST RAN! AND SHE TOOK THEM BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!"

"WANDA! HOW COULD YOU! YOU TOOK HIS PISTACHIOS?!"

Gibson's head perked up. "Where are my pistachios?"

"Never mind them Gibson." Antauri said, trying to calm him. "Never mind."

Five of the girls were at the door after a while. "WE GOTTA GO SEE SPRX AND OTTO!"

Antauri's eyes widened. The others were here? That meant only Chiro and Nova could be left.

"Everyone's seen Chiro, right?" a girl with two plaits said, taking charge. Everyone was looking at her. "It's just the second group that hasn't seen Otto and Sprx? Well go on then, go!"

Gibson felt sick. He wanted to vomit up everything he had eaten in the last three days. Antauri was horrified as well. Chiro, Sprx, Otto... Their own recent capture... Nova was the only one left.

------------

While her friends were being pummelled by a gang of girls, Nova was having to deal with the notion that all of her team mates had been taken, and that now she was alone.

Not good.

Nova had taken to the air, frantically trying to spot someone, anyone. This was perfectly safe, except for the fact that some bugger down on the ground had decided to start shooting her right then.

Nova was not one to wait for an explanation when affronted. Who knows, maybe someone was just executing a revenge attack on the air in Nova's near vicinity.

The yellow monkey didn't think this was likely. Nova was already formulating threats in her mind. Might as well chuck in a crack about how carrying arms was highly dangerous, not to start on exactly how illegal. Nova dodged the bullets for a bit. Hmm, it didn't seem like these people hated the air at all. They just wanted to kill her.

That's the sort of thing that can get someone really, _really_ ticked off.

Nova tried to see who was shooting all those stupid bullets, that just so happened to be hitting the space around her a lot. Nova spotted two men on a building roof, apparently holding guns and aiming for her. She set her jetpack on a higher level, flying a lot faster than what was completely safe towards them. They didn't have time to get any more shots out before Nova slammed her small, fast-moving body into one of the men, knocking him over and making him lose his gun. She turned around to the other one, who was replacing the magazine, his eyes still on the robot monkey.

Too slow. He only managed one shot, and that was at the concrete a metre in front of Nova's feet, before Nova brought back her arms and pounded her hands onto the ground. Cracks quickly appeared on the cement, but the tremor Nova had caused barely shook the man. That was a big man.

Nova had no more time to contemplate how she was going to take this guy down. Darkness suddenly replaced the surroundings, and Nova could see no more. She felt herself be swung upside down, and her limbs scrambled around for balance.

_How the heck did I get inside a sack? _Then she groaned, and Nova wasn't a nuisance to those two men anymore.

-------------

Sprx and Otto didn't honestly expect to see Nova thrown into the room and tied up on the floor. Quite shocking really. You've been stuck in a room for ages, been attacked by fangirls for the better part of a day, and then you see one of your friends start going down the same road you've been walking down. Only Nova didn't even have a chair. She was simply left to wriggle around on the floor. Very uncomfortable.

Nova rolled her head. "Huh? Sprx, Otto? Where have you been? I nearly killed myself trying to look for you!"

Sprx shook his head sadly. "The fangirls. And guys with guns. End of story."

"I know the guys with guns." Nova said. "Antauri got the kiss of death from a fangirl. You two have any idea where Antauri and Gibson are?"

Otto inclined his head. "Haven't seen em."

"I think they've got them too." Nova said softly.

The door to their room opened again. Antauri and Gibson were carried inside, still tied to their chairs, and set down next to the green and red monkeys.

One of the men carrying them said simply, "For convenience." Then they left.

Gibson felt like fainting. This was really too much. Antauri's explanation on the fangirl attack hadn't quite set in yet. "One of you, please tell me this is a dream."

"The Monkey Team bites the dust, that's what it is really." Nova said.

Antauri sighed. "I can tell this is not going to be a pleasant talk we're going to have."

"Can someone please tell me what's really going on here?" Otto wailed.

Gibson estimated that at least ten seconds had passed after had Otto said that until the door had been exploded off its hinges.

**Dun dun dun... Haha! It's not that dramatic really...**


	8. Revenge's Entree

**A/N: Hi, little old me here. Again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG. I suddenly realised that I have a lot of OCs in here...**

Revenge's Entree

The explosion was rather impressive. Not very loud, but a nice output of splinters. It gave the monkeys quite a shock though.

A masked figure stood in the doorway, holding a candle. Shoving that stick of The Shuggazoomian Government has censored this fic chapter and hopes you continue enjoying the story into the crack between the doorjamb and the door in the hinged side had taken a lot of eenie meeni minie moe. But, payback was payback. Sometimes you have to forget your other desires.

The person went to Nova lying on the floor first, holding the yellow monkey still as the candle flame burned off the rope. When Nova was free she leapt up and gave the figure a cautionary slap. That made the person a little peeved, but the others still got released. Once everyone had been liberated, the figure turned on their heel and walked out of the room, turning right. After a few quick glances at each other, the Monkey Team decided to follow.

Cherry knew they would. They wouldn't know their way around this place. Escaping quickly and quietly would be a little difficult. Cherry turned around, holding a stiff finger to her lips for everyone to be silent.

This was when the monkeys got a good look at her mask. An expressionless face, orange and white. Oddly like the colours of Chiro's uniform. But it could not be an escaped Chiro come to free them, this person had a ponytail. But they followed anyway, down the hallways of dark stone and of flaming torches. Rather odd, the rooms they had been held in had electric light.

"Where is Chiro?" Antauri asked.

The girl shook her head. "I do not know." Cherry gulped down the lump of unquestionable guilt that her brain had automatically sent to her throat, knowing that it was false. "Far from you, I think." She kept walking, and the lie soon faded from her thoughts.

"We'll have to come back for him." Nova whispered to Antauri. "Right now, this is the chance to gain knowledge." The black monkey nodded soberly.

Turns led to more corridors. From corridors forked tunnels and paths. It was an elaborate, deadly maze.

The figure led them to the first landmark the monkeys had seen in ages, a ginormous, circular chamber. The domed walls were lavishly decorated and carved with scenes of a ritual of some kind. Robes stood from the walls with no people in them. It sent trembles going through every monkey. The figure kept walking, along the curving wall to the left. Opposite the room to where the group had entered was an exit.

"Down?!" Sprx hissed in horror at the wooden trapdoor in the floor.

The masked girl shook her head. "Down, then up. Quickly now!" She held the trapdoor open. "Jump down, then be sure to start going left. Do _not_ go right, or I'll have to come down and rescue you again, and that's something I don't hope to indulge in. Best not to use your jetpacks. Crawl. And do it fast!"

Antauri went down first, then Nova. Otto and Gibson followed, a little more nervous than the first pair. Sprx shook his head, muttering, "This had better not be a psychotic deathtrap." Then he slid down into the dark hole, earning a thump against the floor for his backside.

_The first course of vengeance has been served, _Cherry thought as she prepared to leave.

"I cannot help you any more than this." called the masked face from the side of the hole. Then there was no hole anymore as she closed the door, leaving nowhere for the monkeys to go except, hopefully, up.

Everyone else had turned on their headlamps. Once Sprx had arrived the party started moving left. The tunnels started sloping up towards the surface, going off on a tangent from the rim of the circular room. It would take a while to get back up to the city though.

When the five monkeys finally saw sunlight and felt air again, it was in an unrecognisable part on monotonous downtown Shuggazoom. The monkeys emerged from the tunnel and into a small, dusty shop that hadn't been leased for years. They scrambled out and into the Shuggazoomian streets.

"Well, that was a nice holiday, wasn't it, everyone?" Sprx had a strange ability to make his sarcastic remarks sound almost cheerful.

Antauri muttered to himself. Chiro had spent at least 24 hours down there. Inside he was cursing the fangirls with revulsion. But then he looked up. "I think I know how to get back down there, without having to go back the way we just came. And this time, we may get out with Chiro."

------------

Antauri couldn't believe it. The staff of the cafe acted as if Lilienne didn't exist. They'd never heard of her. There was a woman that worked there and had a daughter, but the girl was currently travelling abroad in the next galaxy.

The black monkey screwed up his face in puzzlement. Either the entire building was filled with good actors, or that girl had lied. He opted for the latter. Things didn't look good right now. Antauri had no other ideas.

Now what do they do?

------------

Lilienne picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"They've gone!" the voice hissed.

The teenager's mouth opened. "What?"

"They've _escaped, _foolish child!"

Lilienne was quick. "So I go for the back-up?"

"Yes!" Alan Carter sighed into the phone. "Remember what the tactician said. Don't tell me you didn't lay down the hook."

Lilienne nodded, even though Alan Carter couldn't see her. "I did, I did. I'll go over right away, sir. Goodbye sir." She hung up, slumping against the wall. She didn't like the back-up plan. It involved deceiving five robot monkeys, on her part. She hadn't liked the initial start of the plan either, the part where Lilienne left some false leads for them to follow, but she got to kiss Antauri. What girl would resist? But this one, this part was just cruel...

She sighed, grabbed her coat and a hat, then stepped out of the house and walked all the way to to her favourite cafe.

**A twist is coming up... Not a very elaborate twist, more of a turn. Gosh I'm fanfictioning a lot. **

**I know absolutely nothing about the Skeletal Circle chamber! If anyone has an accurate description, feel free to review or PM and I'll alter the chapter. I'd kill to see that episode. It sounds awesome!**

**R&R!**


	9. Some Fun in a Lolly Shop

**A/N: I'm on a roll... A weird one.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm the owner of SRMTHG, then you must have some very nice dreams.**

Some Fun in a Lolly Shop

She arrived just as the monkeys were walking into the cafe. Lilienne held her breath and ducked into the doorway of the next building, which was fortunately, the right one. She talked urgently with the owner, who handed her something rather large and bulky. Inside the cafe the monkeys were talking to a guy mopping the floor, going in and out of the table legs. Lilienne didn't see any more, she just took to leaning against the wall and clutching her bag tightly. She heard the cafe doors open again, and sprinted out of the shop.

"Omigosh! Antauri!" she squealed.

That definitely got their attention. All five of the monkeys' shoulders tensed up. Antauri was the first to react further, opening his mouth to speak.

He didn't actually say anything. Lilienne held the weapon under her arm and fired. Six weights flew out of the canon, dragging between them an Electro-Net. Not painful, just numbing. Very expensive stuff too. Lilienne found time to remind herself to get one for a birthday gift. To herself.

Thankfully, the monkeys were smarter than most animals. They dodged the net, and most of them made it.

Lilienne cursed and ran to her single captive, namely a very shocked little green monkey. The others were hovering a few metres above with their jetpacks, wary of this odd girl.

The said odd girl gathered the weights on the ground and hoisted Otto into the air. With her free hand she groped around to her dropped bag, reaching inside of it and bringing out something that made the rest of the monkeys very frightened.

Lilienne waved the object in her hand around for a bit. She told herself not to get used to this sort of thing. It was very very bad. And illegal. Won't look too good to the court. But it_ was _very pretty. It was a nice silver colour. Shiny.

"I know how to shoot. I'm not as stupid as the other fangirls."

Discussion among the monkeys was quick.

"She won't."

"Can't risk that!"

"Move it!"

Before the four monkeys could dive bomb at her, Lilienne took Otto and backed into the shop to the left of the cafe. They emerged into a brightly lit store selling confectionery.

But this was no time for candy. The people behind the counter immediately put their hands up, somehow managing to duck under the counter at the same time. Lilienne breathed a little easier, for this was her turf. She only wished she could get off of it a little sooner.

The other monkeys followed her into the shop. Lilienne edged towards the gumball dispenser. The free monkeys stepped into the square marked by the bubblegum rack, the toffee, gummy lollies and the lollipops. They had their weapons out, no hesitation to the concept of using them against her.

Lilienne brought her fist to the lever on the gumball machine, but in the other direction than was normal. A grid descended upon the four remaining monkeys, more net falling from the ceiling of the shop.

Antauri was surprised, to say the least. There goes the plan of using Lilienne to lead them around the tunnels near the Fangirl Cave. "What is going on here?"

"Alan Carter gave me all I have." Lilienne took out her mobile phone and dialled the man right now. "My mother's in the South City Cemetery. I've got no plans for the future except for what Alan tells me to do."

Sprx rolled his tongue around in his mouth. The name sounded familiar. Yes! The men that tied them up and watched them had mentioned him. And a couple of newspaper stories. "Alan Carter's the boss if this whole gig. He's ruthless!" the red monkey hissed at everyone.

"Hello?" Lilienne said into her phone. "They're here, sir. You can come get them."

Those words made all of the monkeys very nervous.

------------

Joe Bedford was in a lot of pain, to say the least on the matter. Four cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder, all sustained from a flying monkey. _And_ he had to pick himself up and swing the sack over the monkey as well. Painful business, this sort of thing.

He still thought Mr Carter had gone insane. The entire idea was absolute madness in the first place. And now this. So obsessed about his flawless "I don't just deal, I deliver" reputation. And for that reason, Joe was sitting in a car, on his way to a candy store. He'd hardly believed that part of it either. A teenage girl. With a gun. And she'd managed to take down the monkeys.

Sometimes Joe had to wonder whether he was still sane or not.

He didn't have an answer to that by the time the van parked in front of the lolly shop. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Derph shrugged. "I'll believe anything these girls tell me. Everything else is too weird."

Joe shook his head. _Well I won't believe anything unless I see it myself. _He opened the door, wincing as his arm moved.

The two men stood in front of the shop. Joe's eyes widened as he looked through the window. _Ri-ight... I guess I'll start believing more stuff now._

A girl was pacing around the store, mobile phone pressed to her ear. In her other hand, she twirled a shining handgun.

_Note to self: never give Emma a weapon with bullets inside._

The girl turned around as the men approached and hung up on her conversation quickly.

"So, you're the famous Carter girl?" Joe asked, trying to intimidate her.

"Yeah. Jealous?"

Derph laughed. "I like this kid."

"You've spent too much time with children in the past two days, Derph."

He shrugged it off and turned his attention onto the monkeys lying under the fizzling net on the floor. "I'm impressed. Consider the Carter job for a career, kiddo."

"I already work for Mr Carter."

"Ah yes. You're a lucky kid."

The girl turned on her heel and headed toward the exit of the store. "I'll leave you guys to it then."

Joe shook his head for the fiftieth time that day. "You are _really_ freaking me out, Derph."

"Would you stop standing there? These monkey aren't going to deliver themselves, you know."

------------

And so the robot monkeys found themselves down under the city once again.

"Chiro, are you wearing any pants?" Otto asked slowly.

Chiro groaned. "YES!"

**They return to the depths of darkness! Don't kill me for doing that, they're gonna live, trust me. I won't say "Poor Chiro", I know someone else is going to say that in a review. But that doesn't mean that I don't agree. Hehe, wearing a towel for two days...**


	10. Chapter with Long Title

**A/N: I noticed that there's a complete lack of fangirl parenting in this story...**

**Whatever happened in that last chapter, DO NOT TRY THAT AT HOME. That girl was a psycho. Not to mention entirely fictional. But by all means, eat a little candy when you get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: It's tiresome to have to say this all the time. I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go...**

Hot Metal in Your Mouth...and the Sweetness of Revenge...the Bitterness of Betrayal...and BBQ Fangirl...and Victory?

At least they put all six in the same room this time. The monkeys had not been in there long, and were still getting used to the sight of Chiro wearing nothing but a t-shirt, some undies and a towel.

"Are you sure...?" Nova asked.

"YES!" Chiro yelled. "I'm wearing some bleeding _underpants!_"Chiro himself at least, was not happy with the fact, but certain about it. Well, there's not much you can do about your choice of clothing in a situation like this...

Their pleasant conversation was interrupted by...well let's just say ten cranky fangirls. If Chiro had escaped as well there's no telling what they were going to do in that situation.

Chiro was familiar with them by now. Not in a pleasant way though. But he knew them. Too well, perhaps. The thirteen year old felt sick and tired of them, frankly.

"FINALLY!" one of them groaned. Impatient little things, the creatures that call themselves fangirls.

Their leader was a little tired herself. She waved her girls on, giving them free rein to do what they liked in the room. Yawning, Bethany went forward to join them. Thank goodness the tough time was over. Receiving complaints from her girls, complaining personally to her father in capitals... Tough job. After this, she might move on to simply collecting Monkey Team merchandise or something.

The Monkey Team braced themselves for the onslaught of girl squee-ing and general insane fan things.

Sprx felt like taking a chance. "Nova! Gotta tell you something... We might not get out of this!"

"What is it Sprx?!" Nova called back.

Sprx's answer was drowned out by the fangirls, topped with Gibson's consistent yelling about his pistachios and Chiro's fervent praying that his towel would stay on his persons.

Otto started squirming crazily, but once again his saws could not help him. This blasted underground..._thingy! _Antauri considered pretending to faint, but that might not be any use, as two girls were already leaping on him.

The room was filled with occurrences of this sort, and a united cry of, "SQUEEEE!"

That was, until one of the girls spotted the rather odd sight of the door smoking... And the room was filled with a single yell of, "AHHHH!", from fangirl and monkey or boy alike.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE, BETHANY!" a hysterical girl screamed.

"THEY'VE FOUND US! WE'VE BEEN SPRUNG!" the rational ones exclaimed.

"WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOOMED!"

No arguing about that.

The charred door fell, and from the smoke, a figure in a mask stepped into the room. It clutched Bethany's throat, squeezing slightly. Its eyes, the only part of the face that could be seen, bored into the eyes of the petrified girl. "You will curse the day you took in your hands something you could not control!" it hissed.

The figure turned and left, walking through the grey smoke. After that particular confrontation, Bethany chose that moment to faint, her plaits splayed onto the floor.

This wasn't a very good time to pass out, as the place was silently burning. How could a fire have started down here? There's not much in the way of fuel, except for the wooden doors. But there were flames aplenty. Not a very smart decorator then.

No one was doing anything particularly useful. The girls were screaming endlessly, loudly realising that they couldn't really succeed in extinguishing the fires scattered around the tunnel; and the entire Monkey Team were still tied down, neither their chairs nor ropes burning away just yet.

It seemed like someone was going to enjoy having a barbecue later on.

------------

In one of the many undistinguishable rooms along the stone corridors, with a fire burning away just a little distance away, they thought they were safe.

Alan Carter sat at a small desk, facing his henchmen. He had been a little annoyed earlier, but that was slowly ebbing away.

Well then, maybe it's time to get really annoyed again.

"How much longer are we going to keep them down here?" Joe asked, a little more annoyed than the boss had been before. His ribs still hurt. A lot.

Alan scowled a bit. "As soon as the girls get bored. Then after that, _I_ get bored again."

Derph snorted. "That'll be a while then, boss. I've seen em, they're crazy."

At that precise moment, their realm of supposed safety was pretty much blown to pieces. In more exact terms, that was when the door was riddled with holes, and the three men had to dive behind the desk, pulling out their guns.

Shuggazoom Police poured in from the opening on the city surface, holding guns of their own and ducking back up when a bullet fired from Carter's men came whizzing past in a direction they did not like.

Carter and his cronies' words almost mirrored what the fangirls had said as that tiny room had filled with smoke.

Joe Bedford scowled, reloading his handgun a little clumsily due to his arm. "This... Is... _INSANE!_"

------------

Cherry smiled wickedly. She hadn't done that in a while. She hadn't felt so self-satisfied in quite a while either.

She watched the burning from a safe distance down the old hallway. The structure was ancient, but Cherry knew it would take it. She decided to lob a smoke grenade in, just to scare them that little bit more. Mind you, there was enough smoke already, but an extra burst could make it more enjoyable for her.

And a boom. Cherry liked a boom. She'd trailed wire along the tunnel from the source of her little fire, towards where she knew Carter was. A nice pile of explosive that shall remain un-named by order of the Shuggazoom Government lay near the door. A small pile, and not very powerful either. But Cherry liked sparks and fireworks.

Cherry strolled down the tunnels to her normal dwelling, a chuckle crawling up her throat. She felt like calling Chira and Chiru down, to show off for a bit. Cherry's masked face looked over her shoulder as she heard a deep and sudden rumble, and sensed a whoosh of hot air racing down the corridors.

_That'll puff up Bethany's plaits for her._

------------

Lilienne was talking a lot more often on her mobile phone these days.

"Police?" she said, trying to sound a little older than she was. "Yeah, I think I've found something. The shopping centre, in the east sector of the city.

"I think I've found where Alan Carter is hiding."

No, she was pretty sure. She was certain. She knew.

Lilienne tried to push away the horrible feeling that was worming its way from low in her gut up her chest. When she saw how many policemen had arrived, and with how many guns, she finally saw how much the law wanted to get a hold of Carter. He was infamous.

She pointed at the metal plate in the ground at the shopping mall's carpark. There was a lightning bolt on the metal, indicating electrical wiring. But when the plate was prised off, there was a steep stairway, going a long way down into the bowels of Shuggazoom. Caves of the city. Caverns and tunnels.

She couldn't believe that they police had believed her as they started the descent down the steps. Lilienne didn't want to believe herself either.

She heard gunshots soon after, and her stomach wrenched. She'd long ago thrown her handgun into a trash bin. She hadn't ever fired it. But to hear bullets being fired now... She was just a teenage fangirl. Definitely not a gun-wielding maniac. She didn't belong in Carter's world.

Speaking of which, she'd better get off the scene. If Alan Carter found out, he'd ground her for a decade.

But for some reason, Lilienne's legs brought her down the grey stairway.

------------

Chiro was sweating from the heat. But at least one thing was going his way, at last.

He yelled in triumph and stood up from the remains of the chair, lifting up his arms and stretching. "Wahoo!" Chiro cheered in euphoria. The robot monkeys soon joined him. Chiro narrowed his eyes, a tiny trace of a smile on his face. In his boyish teenage hero way, he said, "Let's Mobilize."

The monkeys may have not had their weapons in perfect working order, but they were seriously peeved, and they had a thing called payback on their minds.

"Chiro, can we knock them unconscious?" Nova asked, her eyes glinting slyly.

Chiro laughed. "Sure, knock yourself out Nova!"

The yellow monkey nodded and set about knocking _them _out. Girls just don't mess with other girls and get away with it unscathed.

Sprx was dragging two fangirls along the ground by the arms. "Let's 'protect' the citizens of the city." he said sarcastically.

The Monkey Team barrelled out of the empty doorway, carrying the girls, some out for the count and some still screaming wildly. The fire wasn't big, it only covered the doorway of their room. Then they saw the the thin black wire on the ground, and the orange spark travelling very quickly past their feet and continuing along the tunnel.

"Oh monkey doodle."

------------

"Bloody hell!" Lilienne swore, and quite a few of the policemen as well. Chunks fell out from the walls as the explosion rocked the stone of the caves.

But then she saw something that she didn't quite believe. Alan Carter surrendering, walking out with his arms up and his gun on the ground. That explosion must have scared him a lot.

_That's one thing done, _Lilienne thought. Now where oh where were those amateur fangirls and those cute widdle monkeys and that handsome Chiro?

------------

The Monkey Team had no idea which way to go. Towards the explosion, or in the opposite direction? But after they covered their ears from the explosion that had eventually come, they heard voices in that same direction. So onward to the source of the scary boom it was.

Chiro cracked the bones in his neck. _This just _had_ to be one of those days, didn't it?_

------------

Cars were parked all over the place, cars with the Shuggazoom Police emblem painted on the side. People emerged from the stairway, the majority of them pre-teen girls.

A policeman standing against a car shook his head. "They're insane, the lot of them." he said to his friend. "They're only young children too. And we're going to have to create criminal records for all of them! Can you believe it?"

His mate cocked his head and pointed. "Hey, isn't that one of your nieces?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Alan Carter was shoved into a police car, yelling loudly. The ten rogue fangirls admitted to everything the police threw at them.

The Monkey Team were excused from the scene without any questions. Apparently the boy leader that talked monkey was desperate to get back to the Super Robot and wash the shampoo out of his hair. The six of them walked off, but not before they all heard a giggle from the shadows of a tree and a warbling statement of, "Wow, I never thought I'd meet Chiro while he was wearing a towel. Are you sure you're wearing pants in there?"

Chiro cringed and his face became red in an instant. "Monkey Team, can we hurry up and get home?"

**Haha, and that's the end of it! Took me more than a week, but I loved doing it! Thanks for all the readers that reviewed!**

**Again, don't try to do any of the stuff in this chapter. Unless of course in your dreams.**

**For the last time in this story, R&R!**


End file.
